You Please Me
by Kalexico
Summary: Quinntana Week 2012 - Day 2 - HBIC Cheerios Santana/Pink Hair Skanks!Quinn.


_****Quinntana Week 2012, Day 2: HBIC Cheerios Santana/Pink Hair Skanks!Quinn.****_

**A/N: Santana & Quinn are at McKinley, but the fic is S3 AU. Thank you **CheshireRyan** and Nayanna Rivergron for your advice!**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez takes a deep breath, never losing the wide smile plastered on her face. She tries to keep the tremor in her legs at bay, her arms widespread. She reminds herself of how much she loves this feeling - as if she can set off and fly away at any given moment. She can feel a drop of sweat dripping from her neck to the hollow in the small of her back, every inch of the track it creates along her spine. She squints her eyes against the harsh sunlight and waits impatiently for Coach Sylvester to tell them to break up the pyramid.<p>

It's not as easy as it seems, being Captain of the Cheerios. She's only been in this for a few weeks, but she already realises how little credit she has always given Quinn Fabray. The workload is incredible and any mistake is met with disapproval so intense that one corner of the Coach's mouth turned down feels like a punch to the gut. She can't stop smiling. She can't gain a single ounce of weight. She cannot falter. It's simply impossible.

Every day, she has to remind herself of how much she has craved for this position. All those years spent envying Quinn Fabray and finally, _finally_ she is being rewarded. She blocks the thought that she only got here because Fabray decided to rebel and go punk, the third manifestation of her persona. She's not even twenty. God, how pathetic.

"Lopez!" Coach Sylvester shouts through her bullhorn. Santana straightens her back and looks straight ahead.

She is Santana Lopez. She can do this.

xxxxxxxx

As soon as Santana opens the door to the abandoned bathroom on the second floor, a pair of strong hands pushes her against it. Chapped lips find her own and a smell of cigarettes and gum surrounds her. The kiss is rushed, impatient. When Santana struggles for breath, she tears herself away.

"Quinn," she pants, licking her lips.

"Lopez," Quinn smirks, sliding her hands under Santana's top in a practised motion. Her short nails scrape along Santana's skin, making her shiver under her touch.

"I don't have much time," Santana says as one of Quinn's hands slides over to her ass and the other finds its way under her skirt. "I have Glee in ten minutes."

Quinn scoffs as she bites down on Santana's neck, eliciting a yelp. "What do you care about those losers anyway, Lopez?"

"I... you k-know I-I love s-singing," Santana manages to utter through her moans as Quinn licks behind her ear, finding exactly the spot that arouses Santana most.

"More than this?" Quinn whispers hoarsely as she slides a hand inside Santana's spanks. She easily finds her way inside those panties and has Santana screaming her name within the minute.

xxxxxxxx

"I'm really worried about Quinn," Mercedes says that Friday as everyone is leaving the choir room. "I kind of miss her, too. We used to be friends, you know. It's like we don't matter at all. She only cares about those Skanks of hers now."

Santana smirks. _If only you knew. _She shrugs and says: "Well, that's Fabray for ya. That girl is fucked up."

Mercedes raises an eyebrow. "I thought you guys were best friends or something."

"Listen up, _Aretha_. I'm the Cheerios Captain. I'm the top bitch at this school. Quinn Fabray dyed her hair pink, quit all her extra-curricular activities and hangs out with trash. What makes you think we'd be friends now?"

xxxxxxxx

**From: Fabgay**

_Behind the bleachers. Lunch. Be there._

**From: Lezpez**

_Alone?_

**From: Fabgay**

_Whatever gets you going, Lezpez. _

**From: Lezpez**

_Stop calling me that or I'll stop going down on you._

Santana doesn't receive any more texts.

xxxxxxxx

Halfway lunch hour, Quinn and Santana are both half naked, their hair sticky and their bodies smelling. Quinn rummages through her bag for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She catches Santana's longing stare and mistakes it for a request. Silently, she offers Santana a cigarette.

Santana shakes her head, pushes Quinn back and settles herself between her legs. Quinn opens them happily. As Santana is working her magic down there, Quinn calmly smokes her cigarette. Life doesn't get much better than this. It's moments like these she knows she made the right choice when she decided to just give it all up and be whoever the hell _she_ wanted to be. And then the moment her mind is preoccupied by exploding because Santana did that _thing_ again, she's entirely sure that she doesn't regret her choice.

Santana takes her phone to check the time. "We better hit the showers, Lucy Q."

"Don't fucking call me that," Quinn grunts.

xxxxxxxx

They're sitting on the hood of Santana's car, looking out over the empty fields. They discovered this place a long time ago, before _everything_ happened and they became different people. It's when they came back here in September that they first kissed. That they first tasted each other - in every way.

Santana takes a swig from the bottle she has her hands wrapped around to keep her warm. Quinn is fiddling with the radio, trying to find a decent station. Quinn's idea of a decent station changed a lot since they first came here.

When Quinn finally find something she likes - and Santana absolutely hates - she jumps on the hood next to Santana. They don't do cuddling - they barely touch each other if not for kissing or sex - so Santana is more than a little surprised when Quinn throws the blanket over them and nestles into her.

Santana looks at Quinn questioningly. Quinn actually blushes and turns her eyes away. "You've only got one blanket," she shrugs.

Santana could make about a million jokes right now, but she can't help but smile. She likes this new Quinn. In an attempt to reassure her, Santana leans against Quinn's shoulder and presses an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. Quinn moans under the touch and Santana smirks. Boy, does she _like_ the new Quinn.

xxxxxxxx

"We can't keep doing this," Quinn sighs as she drops down next to Santana, licking her lips.

Santana furrows her brow. "What do you mean? If you mean the tongue piercing - it's awesome. Great buy."

"I mean - we have to stop doing this at one point or another, because any sane person knows that we can never be more than this." She gestures between them to emphasise her point. "I just want to do it before it hurts."

"If it can never be more than this, then how could it hurt?" Santana retorts. "Or is there something you're not telling me?"

Quinn looks away. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You're just not making any sense!" Santana flares up. "I don't see why we can't keep doing what we're doing - there are only two reasons why you could want to stop."

"And what are those, oh almighty one?" Quinn mocks.

"Either you're falling in love with someone..."

Quinn huffs and rolls her eyes, as if to say 'as if'.

"... or you're falling in love with me."

"Oh please, get over yourself," Quinn says, her voice dripping with annoyance. "I just don't want _you_ falling in love with _me_, because honestly, I can't deal with that shit. I don't want to have a girlfriend. I just want to... _live_."

Now it's Santana's turn to roll her eyes. "You're the one who needs to get over herself. I never said I wanted you to be my girlfriend. I'm not stopping you from doing anything at all. So don't fucking blame me and don't try to stop a good thing just because _you_ can't handle it."

"There is nothing to handle!"

"Fine. Go home."

"What? You're being ridiculous," Quinn says, her tone angrier now. "Can't deal with it?"

"Yes, I can. But I'm not in the mood for your drama, Fabray, so just get the fuck out."

"Fine. I'll text you."

xxxxxxxx

**From: Lezpez**

_Can't make it tomorrow. Got a date._

**From: Fabgay**

_You, a date? Who's the idiot?_

**From: Lezpez**

_She's damn lucky. She's this tutor my dad got me. Anna. We're going to this gay club on North St._

**From: Fabgay**

_Are you sure you didn't invent her?_

**From: Lezpez**

_Aw, are we jealous?_

**From: Fabgay**

_Don't be ridiculous. _

xxxxxxxx

Santana is having a perfectly good time with Anna, dancing her delicious ass off, when her breath is cut off by a pair of very familiar lips.

She pushes Quinn away. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Quinn hisses, taking Santana outside and pulling her in for another kiss. "Come home with me. Forget this Anna girl. She's not worth it."

"You don't _know_ her," Santana protests. "Hell, _I _don't know her yet. And she's not worth what?"

Quinn takes a deep breath and then looks straight into Santana's eyes. Santana has rarely seen her so insecure, so vulnerable. She detects the conflict in her eyes."She's not worth_ you_, Santana."

"What are you talking about?" Santana is still annoyed that she was dragged away so violently from her date.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is," Quinn says desperately. "Come _home_ with me."

"You mean..."

Quinn purses her lips, then nods. "Yes."

xxxxxxxx

"Mami, aunt Britt says you and mommy were friends before you got together," Alessandra Fabray-Lopez says. "So how did you become a couple?"

Santana smiles and then says: "I told your mommy she was pretty, she said I was pretty too, then we went to the movies together. We went on a few dates and we fell in love."

Alessandra quirks an eyebrow that is _so_ Quinn Fabray it's scary. "You guys are so boring," she sighs before she runs off to her room.

_If only you knew_, Santana smirked, reminding herself to update Quinn on the story.


End file.
